WEWS-TV
1947–195? 195?–1956 1956–196? WEWS Sign On.jpg|Test pattern 196?–1968 1968–1995 1968-1990 180px-Wews5010674.gif|WEWS "Catch 5" ID (1970-1986) WEWS 5 1977-1978.jpg|Station ID (1977-1978) WEWS:ABC 1977.png Boba 2.png WEWS Logo 1982.jpg|Station ID (1982) WEWS Logo 1985.JPG|Station ID (1985) WEWS-TV We're With You on TV-5 promo 1984.jpg File:WEWS_5_1987-1994.gif|WEWS logo (1987-1995) WEWS89.png|WEWS station ID leading into Eyewitness News (1986-1990) wews_eyewitness_news_by_jdwinkerman-d7iu4zr.jpg|WEWS Station ID leading into Eyewitness News (1990) WEWS 1990.PNG|WEWS station ID leading into Eyewitness News Live On Five (1987-1990) WEWS Logo 1986 b.png|Station ID (1986) WEWS Logo 1986 c.jpg|Station ID (1987) WEWS Don's Temp.JPG|Station ID and Don's temperature bug. WEWS Logo 1972 TV 5 Eyewitness News.jpg|News open from 1972 WEWS Eyewitness News 1974.jpg|News open (1974) WEWS Eyewitness News 1977.jpg|News open (1977) WEWS Eyewitness News 1981.jpg|News open (1981) WEWS Logo 1982 Live on Five.PNG Hello_Cleveland_1981_1557980000_4295593_ver1.0_640_480.jpg|Hello Cleveland WEWS Eyewitness News 1985.jpg|News open (1985) WEWS Logo 1986 d TV 5 Eyewitness News.jpg WEWS MOVIE 5 1987-1994.jpg|Movie open (1987–1994) MOVIE FIVE.PNG WEWS Logo 1986 d TV 5 Eyewitness News Live on Five.jpg|Eyewitness News Live on Five WEWS Jeopardy promo 1989.jpg WEWS Wheel of Fortune 1989.jpg WEWS Wheel of Fortune 1987.jpg WEWS Wheel and Jeopardy promo 1986.jpg WEWS-TV Donahue promo 1987.jpg wews0569.jpg|WEWS Logo 1969 WEWS 1985.jpg|News logo (1985) REGAL ORBIT SHOWTIME NETWORK.png 1990–1995 WEWS Logo 1991 b.jpg|WEWS Station ID (1991) WEWS NewsChannel 5 1991.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (1991) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1993.png|WEWS Cleveland's 24 Hour News Source Weather Update (1991) WEWS Logo 1993.jpg|WEWS station ID (1993) WEWS NewsChannel 5 1993.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (1993) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1993-2-.png|WEWS Cleveland's 24 Hour News Source Weather Update (1993) WEWS Logo 1991 a.jpg|Station ID (1991) wews_1991_b_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjz9.jpg|Another Station ID (1991) WEWS Live on Five.JPG|''Live on Five'' logo (1991) WEWS Give me 5.PNG|Give Me 5 (1994 or is it 1995?) WEWS Adventure Theatre.JPG|WEWS Adventure Theatre WEWS It Must Be ABC 1992.jpg 1995–1998 File:WEWS_Give_Me_5.jpg|'Give Me 5!' WEWS Logo 1995.png|''Newschannel 5'' open (1995) WEWS_24_Hour_Cast_1995(2).JPG|WEWS Weather Update (Mid 1995) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1995.png|WEWS Weather Update (1995) WEWS Logo 1995 b Live on 5.png|Live on 5 1995 as seen on some screens in the newsroom. WEWS 5 On Your Side.jpg|''Newschannel 5 On Your Side'' logo wews_the_weekend_exchange_c_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkj.jpg|The Weekend Exchange Open (1995) wews_the_weekend_exchange_a_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkj.jpg|Promo for The Weekend Exchange a wews_the_weekend_exchange_b_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkq.jpg|Promo for The Weekend Exchange b File:WEWS_Logo_1996.png|''Newschannel 5'' open (1996) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1996.png|WEWS Weather Update (1996) WEWS Logo 1997.png|Station ID WEWS Doppler 5 Radar Nexrad.JPG|WEWS's equivalent to WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar Doppler 5 Radar Nexrad. WEWS Doppler 5000.JPG|''Doppler 5000...........'' WEWS NewsChannel 5 Forecasters.JPG|''....only from the NewsChannel 5 Forecasters.'' 1998–2004 WEWS Logo 1998.jpg File:WEWS_Logo_1998.PNG WEWS Logo 1998 e Live on Five.JPG|''Live on Five'' Logo (1998) based on Eyewitness News Live On Five logo WEWS 1998 Remember.JPG|Promos for Live on Five & NewsChannel 5 at 6 (1998) WEWS Logo 1998 d Doppler 5000 Network.jpg WEWS Logo 1998 d Traffic 5000 Network.JPG WEWS Offical Forecasters.JPG|'The Official Forecasters of Northeast Ohio!' newschannel5logo.jpg|Corporate logo 2004–2007 WEWS_2004.png|News logo wews12nW12132006_01open.jpg|''NewsChannel 5'' open (2006) 2007–2013 WEWS 2007.png|Alternate logo WEWS_2007.gif|''NewsChannel 5'' logo (2007-present) WEWS Logo 2009 NewsChannel 5-2-.png|News open 2013–present WEWS Logo 2012.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (2012) WEWS Logo 2012 WEWS Live on 5.JPG|''Live on 5'' logo Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:The E.W. Scripps Company Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Missing year throughout logo